Planet Dolan
Daniel James Johnson (born ), better known as his username Danger Dolan, otherwise known as DD, TheDDGuides or DDTop20, is an Australian YouTuber. As of 2017 he has over 5.5 million subscribers and over 1.4 billion views on his YouTube channel. About In 2015, he founded a company named after his YouTube channel, Planet Dolan PTY LTD. and created two new sub-channels: Danger Dolan Games (focusing on game-related videos, including the popular countdown, which was a renaming of his first channel, "TheDDGuides"), and Danger Dolan Movies, focusing on movie-related stuff. in September 2015, Super Planet Dolan was launched. This is an animated channel with the intention to target a younger demographic, where Dolan and Shima are animated characters. Shortly after forming Danger Dolan Pty Ltd, the channel's undergoing some changes, most notably being that the narrator for the famous countdowns isn't just DD anymore, but there have been at least six additional people who have been known to narrate for him (most of which are currently still voicing), while he still narrates a good portion himself. It's revealed in Dolan's Valentine's Day Special that he's going to marry his partner later in 2017. Dolan married his partner (Golden_Gooby), another voice actor from his company on 3 March 2017 in this was shared through the teams twitter pages and instagram. Members & Collaborators A full list of the cast, animators, crew, and collaborators who work with Planet Dolan can be found here. *Danger Dolan, is a another soulless ginger type that sees himself as a tough guy even though he has yet to beat his original enemy, the sun. Deeply into male-female pre-op Trans porn and why he keeps Doopie DoOver on staff despite him being a known gay hater, wire fraud swindler and there are accusations of him and Doopie asking underage fans for naked pictures. This is the trash the Aussie Creep Dolan will give up everything for *Danger Dolan's Mysterious Brother, Zaraganba, a simple detail-free humanoid similar to Dolan. He is a shade darker in skin tone and has a stubbly beard. Claims Planet Dolan only hires people who are unabrassive and won't offend groups but well known homophobe Doopie DoOver remains on staff. Doopie the Hater chronicled *Hellbent, a demonic humanoid. His channel is composed primarily of streams and gameplay that he does with his friends. Has a rivalry with DoopieDoOver. *Melissa, a purple, anthropomorphic bird who is the main narrator for Super Planet Dolan. *Nixxiom, an elf humanoid, specifically a night elf death knight (from the MMORPG World of Warcraft). His own channel is comprised mostly of comedic World Of Warcraft Machinima and Top 10s. *Pringletheone, a yellow humanoid with floating fingers, a floating head, and a helicopter beanie. *Shima Luan, former member, she is a pink anthropomorphic cat. Planet Dolan has lost contact with her but they know she is fine. See the SPD episode "Do Penguins Have Knees?" for further explanation from Dolan himself. *DoopieDoOver, a twitter whore who is best known for stealing money from tge intellectually disabled and a well known homophobe. Doopie's achievments *GhostToast, a ghostly figure with a piece of toast over its head. GhostToast has been shown to fear ghosts, perhaps insinuating he isn't actually one himself. He is an animator for SPD. *Slapped Ham, a pig that can walk on its hind legs and speak like a human. *Grgak , a deformed Russian who recently joined the crew. On his own channel Grgak makes videos about gaming. He has dark navy blue hair. *CidiusV, an anthopomorphic fox who is the community manager, video editor, and a rarely appearing narrator. *Emojie WorlD , a white humanoid similar in look to Dolan, but described as a marshmallow genie. Emojie, the character, is a boy but the animator who created him is a girl. His gender occasionally flipflops depending on the video in question and could be considered fluid. *MKylem , a completely colorless human male with a moustache and cowboy hat. *Tolop , a skull-faced creature with a ginger mullet, he wears a black hoodie and has a bucktooth. *Spinalpalm, a blue humanoid with brown hair. His right eye is red and his right arm is robotic with a spiked bracelet on it. He is an animator for Planet Dolan and Super Planet Dolan, and is also a writer for the latter. *SweetCommando, a yellow humanoid, similar to Dolan and his brother, who wears a military dress uniform. The main animator for Super Planet Dolan. *Gooby, a mermaid who wears a Goofy hat and has Disney style dog ears. Gooby is Dolan's actual wife, they married in March of 2017. *Pandora, a demonic humanoid similar to Hellbent, but female. Pandora has purple skin with pale white hair and long ears similar to a rabbit. She has a British accent. Pandora and Hellbent were dating and would frequently collaborate on his channel but have broken up this was confirmed by hellbent on a Podcast on july of 2017. *Snewpie, she is also a mermaid like Gooby and her younger sister. Her ears are shorter than Gooby's, based on Snoopy. She has a scar over her right eye and short brown hair. *Honeybits, a pink anthropomorphic rabbit who wears a tuxedo. Works as an animator on the show. *Andiemations , a human female with white hair and black streaks, occasionally blonde, and red eyes. She is an animator for Planet Dolan and Super Planet Dolan. *Ladybot , a humanoid robot with pink hair and red eyes. She wears a pink blouse with a white skirt. *ReturnoftheGoo, aka VimHomeless , is an animator for the channel who is represented by a pink, girly man named Mrs Mayhem. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views